


Baekhyun has a curious pet slug

by KakyoinGod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Noses, reader is a slug., slug!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakyoinGod/pseuds/KakyoinGod
Summary: Baekhyuns pet slug is horny and his nostrils are sexy
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	Baekhyun has a curious pet slug

Baekhyun sighed and glanced at his watch. Just 30 more minutes and training was over. He was exhausted from learning exos' latest choreo, Love Shot. He took a sip of water and moved into formation again. Grabbing his huge testicles, he moved into centre position.

Exhausted and dripping with sweat, training was finally over. Baekhyun could finally go home and relax and see his beloved pet. Wiping some sweat from his forehead, he said goodbye to the other members, and made a quick escape from his companies building.

As he got into his Audi, he caught a glimpse of his perfect nose, and ran a finger down his long straight bridge and smiled. "This is the nose of a God," Baekhyun muttered fondly before driving to his apartment.

As he entered the apartment, he quickly went to his room, and offered a greeting to his pet slug. "Hi y/n... did you miss me?" He asked, taking the slug out of its' tank. As if in response the slug nuzzled his hand, leaving a trail of sticky mucus. "Sorry babe," said Baekhyun, "I've gotta shower but I'll come play with you soon," he smiled apologetically as he lowered the slug back into the tank.

He ran into the bathroom, and immediately removed his clothes, before turning on the water and sinking onto the shower floor. He could feel all the sweat from the days training wash off of his beautiful body. Tilting his head upwards, he let the water cover his face. It seemed that even the water droplets wanted to touch his glorious nostrils.

After what seemed like an eternity, Baekhyun finally stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. "Shit," he said as he realised he had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. Deciding he didn't really care he wrapped the towel around his midriff and walked back to his bedroom, his juicy balls swinging under him.

Groaning, he flopped onto his bed, feeling drowsy after his shower. He didn't notice the small beady eyes staring at him as he drifted into sleep.

Baekhyun awoke to a wet, slippery sensation on his torso. Groggily, he tried to wipe off whatever was causing the feeling, but his hand hit a cold, hard lump. “What the-” he exclaimed, opening his eyes in shock. There, on his torso, was his pet slug.

“y/n! You scared me how did you get out of your tank?” He questioned. “Did you miss me that much while I was training?” Baekhyun muttered while smiling fondly at the slug.

In response the slug turned around and began heading back down his body. Straight towards his exposed monster cock. “Guess the towel must have opened while I was asleep,” he thought to himself. The slug slowly slimed its way towards Baekhyuns’ penis, leaving a sticky and wet trail of mucus in its’ path. “H-hey! y/n! You can't go there it’s dirty!” He laughed awkwardly and sat up to pull the slug from his body. Then, a thought crossed through his mind. If the slug wants to go there, why not let it. Baekhyuns’ dick twitched at the idea of his own pet slug sliming over it. The slug continued its descent down Baekhyuns’ beautiful body, and it arrived at the base of his impressively huge schlong.

The slug extended its’ eye stalks as if examining the penis, and then began to move onto the thick meat stick. As the slug moved it was also tasting Baekhyuns’ delicious salty cock flavour that had already begun to build up after his shower. His cock twitched at the cold and wet sensation. It was strange but certainly satisfying. He sighed contentedly as he began to feel himself getting hard.

The slug wrapped around his gigantic meat stick, and precum begun to leak from the tip.

“U-ugh 씨발 y/n,” he moaned, rolling his hips, desperate for some friction. Slowly it slimed towards the tip of his towering meat pillar, tasting his salty precum as it moved. At the sudden stimulus Baekhyun jerked his hips once more, moaning loudly.

The slug however, had set its sights on something even further up the man’s body. Precisely, on his face. 2 beautiful kidney bean shaped holes were tempting the slug to move even further.

Baekhyun had owned his pet slug for about 3 months. However, he was unaware that whenever he came home, his beloved pet mollusc was staring intently at his nostrils. To the slug, they were the perfect home. Their shape only made them more enticing. Baekhyuns’ nose was true perfection.

Anyway.

The slug begun climbing up the man’s torso as he squirmed, not used to the sticky sensation. It slowly moved along his skin, which usually as white as a polar bear in a snowstorm, had turned a cherry pink from arousal and humiliation at being turned on by his own pet slug.

Eventually, the slug reached his breasts. It stopped and gazed at the expanse of skin, with two perky pink numbs. Moving over the soft mounds of flesh, towards Baekhyuns’ unsuspecting nipples, the slug began to excrete more mucus, resulting in his chest becoming coated in the viscous slime. As it approached his nipples, it extended an eyestalk to examine the little bud. His nipples were small and cute, like cat nipples, except he is an adult human.

Slowly, as if careful to savour the sensation, the slug moved over his perky nipnops, causing Baekhyun to sigh from pleasure. It circled around on his nipple a few times and then started to move to the other, sliding down his huge tits and into his cleavage. Climbing up the other breasticle, the slug was once again greeted by the sight of Baekhyuns’ erect nipple. Immediately, it moved over to it and once again engulfed the nipple in its soft mucousy body.

Baekhyun was a moaning mess by this point and was barely holding himself back from jerking off. The only thing stopping him was the fact that this was a slug.

After growing bored of his nipples and remembering its original goal also I just want to finish this fucking nightmare fic, the slug headed down his breast, and started crawling up his neck, towards Baekhyuns’ perfect face.

“y/n…” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. Naturally y/n didn’t respond, but Baekhyun continued anyway “I think you should hajima, isn’t this far enough?” he muttered, and just as the slug reached his chin, he begun to try to pull the slug off.

Determined to not be removed, the slug clung to his skin. Baekhyun sighed defeatedly and gave up, mumbling “I guess if you want to stay that much.”

Pleased, the slug continued to climb, crawling over his pretty lips, it could taste the remains of his meal. Curiously, Baekhyun opened his mouth slightly to see what would happen.

The slug dipped an eyestalk into his mouth and was examining his gorgeous white teeth. Baekhyun moved his tongue and licked the slugs’ slimy muscular body, and the slug responded by coiling around his tongue, enjoying the taste of whatever he had eaten earlier. The bottom side of a slug is called its foot so technically Baekhyun is licking a foot. He doesn’t know this because he is an idiot.

After a while the slug crawls off his tongue and is immediately greeted by the glorious sight of its main goal. Baekhyuns’ kidney bean shaped nostrils. It gazed in awe at the beauty for a while, before having to make the most difficult decision of its life. Which nostril to enter?

After some deliberation, the slug decides to enter the right nostril, which seemed slightly moister. Crawling forward, Baekhyun let out a gasp, as his beautiful scent detector was penetrated. The taste of Baekhyuns’ nostril was indescribable. The slug had never tasted anything so delicious in its’ entire life. It expanded, to ensure all its body was in contact with the walls of his nose.

Groaning, Baekhyun was no longer able to stop himself from finally touching his titanic penis. He begun stroking it as the slug worked its way further into his nostrils.

The slug knew what it wanted to do. It wanted to impregnate these beautiful holes. Baekhyun, stroking his gigantamax penis had no idea of this, but the slug begun to squirm inside his nostril, causing waves of pleasure to surge through him.

Pulsing within his perfect sniffing cavern, the slug began to release eggs into his nostril.

Baekhyun begun stroking his cock faster, as eggs were laid inside his nose. The slug slowly begun to move back out of his nose, laying eggs on the way.

Laying all 40 of its eggs inside him, Baekhyuns’ nose was full, and the pressure was causing him to moan even louder. The slug then finally begun to leave his nostril, the pressure released, and Baekhyun gripped his cock harder, and shakily pumped harder. The slug laying its final egg in his nose as it left pushed Baekhyun over the edge, causing him to ejaculate. He had never had such a powerful ejaculation before. Baekhyun looked up at the cum covered ceiling but was too exhausted to do anything about it.

A loose egg dropped out of his pretty nostril, bringing him back to reality. He pulled the slug off his face where it was resting and slowly walked over to the tank, placing the slug lovingly back inside. “y/n,” he started, “I guess if you wanted to do that again I wouldn’t mind,” he laughed, before going into the bathroom to attempt to clean the dry mucus from his body.

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me since whenever love shot was released to finish it because every line makes me depressed.


End file.
